Kenny's Twin?
by Candybunnystyledipcreek
Summary: What happens when everyone discovers that Kenny actually had a twin that was given away at birth? How will everyone take it? More importantly, how will one particular boy take it? Rating it T for now, but it will most likely be M later.
1. New Girl in Town?

Author's note

**I don't usually like making fanfiction with OC's anymore; I overdid it when I was younger. But I just knew that I had to do this couple. It's Cartman and Opal(my OC). Otherwise known as Capal, thanks to my friend(Muso-ka (deviantart), Hyper-27-7 (Fan fiction)). I know that most people probably won't read this story, but if you do, do you think you can give me feedback? Please and thank you.  
Ps: This will be changing point of view between mostly Opal and Cartman, with the occasional Kenny and perhaps very few others. There will also be other couples, along with some slight hinted ones.**

Kenny's Twin...?

Chapter 1: New girl in town?

Cartman's point of view

I let out a light sigh as I stretched out on my couch, grinning at the fact that it doesn't creak under my weight anymore. You see, ever since I started getting a crush on Wendy Testaburger in 6th grade, I've been trying to change myself. Right now, I'm in 10th grade and all I've done so far is lose weight. I mean, I'm still pudgy I guess, but I'm only slightly overweight for my height, rather than morbidly obese.

Just as I was going back to my thoughts on how I was going to try to win Wendy over when I heard the doorbell ring. I grunted and got up, answering it to see Kenny standing there with his hand behind his back.

"What the fuck do you want, poor boy?" I asked him angrily. I knew I was being kind of irrational, but whenever Kenny came over, it usually wasn't for anything good.

I watched as Kenny looked over his shoulder at whatever his hand was holding, and I could have sworn I heard a voice squeak; something about a boy. At a surprising speed for Kenny, he turned around and stood behind a somewhat small girl, putting his hands on her shoulders as she looked back at him with a betrayed look on her face.

The girl was actually quite attractive, at least for someone who looked like they lived in a dumpster their whole life. She was unnaturally thin, probably about 22 inches around the waist. Her bright blond hair was sloppily cut, looking almost like someone just cut it with a razorblade. Her bangs were rather strange as well, there was hair that rested in the middle of her face, only between her eyes, that went all the way until it touched her upper lip, then the rest of her bangs were pulled back behind her ears. Her clothes consisted of a somewhat dirty cobalt blue hoodie and dark blue sweat pants that looked like they barely touched her legs at all. Her light blue eyes sparkled, probably the reason why I noticed them first, just didn't say it. Her facial features, despite the terrified expression, were actually rather pretty. I was torn from my thoughts by Kenny talking.

"Well fatass, I'd like to introduce you to my twin, Opal." the blond male said, ignoring 'Opal' when she said that she shouldn't call him that.

I blinked at him. "What kind of joke is this? You don't have a twin, I've been over your house before." I said, taking more time to look at the girl in front of me.

"Well clearly I didn't know her before. I just found her walking down the street like 3 hours ago. Turns out I had a twin but my parents gave her away. Don't you see the resemblance?" he asked.

I looked between them. I could see the similarities in the eyes, hair, and body structure, but there's plenty of people with blue eyes and blond hair, and she could be poor too.

I looked at him. "So what exactly are you going to do with her? Your family doesn't exactly have enough to support another person." I said, noticing that Opal seemed a bit upset at this statement.

Kenny's face distorted into probably the creepiest smile I've ever seen. It was extremely menacing looking. "It just means that I'll have to work extra to help support her." he said.

I groaned and glared at him. "That's fucking disgusting. Are you done here, I'd like to get back to doing what I was doing." I said huffily.

Opal frowned and tugged at Kenny's sleeve, whispering to him. Kenny sighed and looked over at me. "Guess we are done here, fatass. See you." and with that, they both walked away.

I groaned and shut the door, taking my place on the couch once more. "Now how exactly am I going to win her over." I said, closing my eyes.

I immediately snapped them back open, jumping into a sitting position. "What the fuck was that?!" I exclaimed.

The moment I had closed my eyes, the first thing I had seen was Kenny's sister.

I scratched my head, looking down at my lap before trying again, only to have the same thing happen. I got up and looked to the door.

"What the hell is going on with me?"

**-  
A/N: I hate how freaking short this came out! I wanted it to come out to at least 1k, but all I got was 720. I wish I could continue, but I like leaving people hanging like that. Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Bye!**


	2. Sleepover?

A/N

**Well, here's chapter 2. Who knows, I might actually get a second chapter up this time that's not an author's note. Hopefully this one will make up for the last chapter being so freaking short. Well, I guess I'll stop slacking and start writing now.**

Kenny's Twin...?

Chapter 2: Sleepover?

Opal's point of view

I whimpered as I looked up at Kenny, clutching a small bag in my hand. You see, Kenny was sleeping over 'Butters'' house(weird name, in my opinion), and Karen was staying at her friend Ruby's house for a few days. Since both happened to share the same day, Kenny's trying to find a place for me to stay so I don't have to be home alone with our parents.

I jumped, nearly falling off his bed when he snapped his phone closed rather loudly.

"Well, I found you a place to stay. Not my favorite choice personally, but it's the only one available." he said, getting up from the bed to help me up.

Before I knew what was going on, I found myself in front of a house that I had stood in front of a little over a week ago. I believe the person's name was 'Cartman'. That's a rather strange name too.

I looked back at Kenny. "I don't need to go over anyone's house. I can just stay at home and stay in your room until you get back." I said. I really didn't want to burden Cartman, or anyone for that matter.

Kenny rolled his eyes at me. "I don't trust our parents to be in the same house with you alone. Besides, he agreed to it," he said, pushing me forward slightly and ringing the doorbell.

Before I could try to tell Kenny I would be fine, the door opened, Cartman looking out at us.

Kenny grinned at me. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun." he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running off, leaving me to stand there awkwardly in front of Cartman.

Cartman gave me a blank look. "Are you coming in?" he asked. Him talking to me directly made me squeak and nod, moving passed him and into his living room.

He followed, sitting down on the couch and motioning for me to sit next to him. I did as was told (I guess) and looked at the floor awkwardly, clutching my bag to my chest tightly.

He looked over at me. "So why exactly haven't I seen you before if you're Kenny's twin?" he asked. He was very straight to the point, wasn't he?

I blushed nervously, continuing to look at the ground. "Because I didn't live here before." I stated.

He was pretty much facing me, I could see it out of the corner of my eye. "Why though?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "I guess our parents didn't want twins, so they just gave me away to foster homes..." I said shuddering at the memories.

He stayed silent at that, and I decided to ask my own question as I looked over at him. "Is Cartman your real name?" I asked quietly, still extremely nervous.

He gave me a weird look. "Are you seriously asking me that question?" he asked kind of harshly. I could feel the urge to curl up in a ball.

"I'm sorry, it was a dumb question." I said quickly, looking down at the floor.

I heard him sigh. "It's my last name. My first name's Eric," he said, looking over at me with a softer expression.

I smiled softly, looking back at him. "Do you mind if I call you Eric instead of Cartman?" I asked timidly.

He smiled back at me, resting his arm on the back of the couch. "You don't have to ask me if you can call me by my first name, you know." he said.

I blushed in embarrassment and looked down. "I-I'm sorry Eric!" I said, worried that I'd made him somewhat upset.

He sighed and moved closer to me. I jumped and squeaked when I felt a hand on my head, rubbing it soothingly. "Don't worry about it." he said.

I blushed and looked up at him, a soft smile crossing my face. "You're very kind Eric." I said to him.

He seemed a bit shocked by me saying this. "That's not what you'll say once you get to know me..." I heard him mumble.

I frowned and turned to face him, keeping my feet off the couch. "You shouldn't feel down on yourself, it makes the people around you feel sad." I said, hoping that he'll feel a bit happier.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What makes you think anyone cares. If anything, people will just agree with me." he said, making me frown more.

I reached over and took his hand in both of mine, looking at him. "I know I care. I want to be friends, if that's okay with you." I said, nervousness bubbling in my stomach. It felt weird touching the hand of someone I've barely even talked to.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing, since he pulled his hand away from me. "Whatever. just letting you know that you'll be regretting it." he said, and I smiled slightly and turned so I was sitting normally on the couch once more.

I blushed lightly as I felt him looking at me once more, although I'm not quite sure why. I jumped slightly as he spoke.

"Do you want me to start making something for lunch?" he asked me.

I looked over at him with a smile. "You can if you want to. I'm not very hungry." I said, frowning when he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's probably why you're a fucking twig. Now come to the kitchen and pick out something that you want to eat." he said, getting up.

I frowned and got up as well, not wanting him to be mad at me. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to waste your food." I whispered, catching his attention.

He rolled his eyes again, guiding me into the kitchen. "If it keeps you from starving to death, it's not a waste, now is it?" he asked, walking me over to the freezer chest and opening it. "Now pick something."

I blushed lightly and looked into it. There was a whole bunch of things in it. TV Dinners, frozen pizzas, hot pockets, and many other things. Feeling nervous at the options, I closed my eyes and reached in, pulling out a pot pie.

Eric seemed pleased with my choice. "Okay, we have beef and chicken. Which would you like?" he asked, pulling out a chicken pot pie for himself.

I looked down at the box in my hands, reading that it was beef. I then grinned widely. "I'll just have this one. Do you want me to help make it?" I asked out of instinct. The foster home really has rubbed off on me...

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well you could get the forks or whatever you want to eat it with. There's not really much you can do with microwave pot pies..." he said, taking the box from me and opening it.

I blushed and looked down, completely embarressed for the umteenth time. "I'm sorry, I just got kind of used to helping cook." I whispered.

I heard his sigh and pat my shoulder. "Quit apologizing, there's no point in it." he said, taking my pot pie and putting it in the microwave.

I nodded obediently and looked around before moving over to the dishwasher, pulling out 2 clean forks. "Are these good?" I asked him.

He looked over at me and nodded. "Yeah, those are fine." he said, taking out the pot pie when the microwave dinged.

We both waited patiently for his to finish before he took it out, then we sat down at the table and ate in silence.

**-  
Le uggggh. I'm finally done the second chapter after like...a day. I'm waiting for my (hopefully) beta to get online so she can read this and fix my spelling errors so I can put this up online. And yes, I'm aware that was a stupid place to stop, I know. I just wanted to go to Cartman's POV during the night portion of the sleepover. Oh well, for now, later!**


End file.
